Brother and Sister
by BlackRosa713
Summary: "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" Just because they were step-brother and sister didn't mean they couldn't be as close as real siblings.


Author's Note: Based off the story my classmate told me that her father was in his third divorce or something and my classmate had become close to her stepsister. Through all the fighting they remained close and were like real siblings. A years later I thought of it and I decided to make it a Homestuck fic since there's lots of siblings and parental drama. Enjoy the show.

Jade was curled up on her bed crying. Why did mommy and daddy have to fight? The screaming continued, occasionally there were things thrown.  
John quietly opened the door. He sat on Jade's bed and held up a squiddle.  
"Hey little princess, why are crying." John said in a goofy voice, moving the squiddle like it was talking.  
Jade glanced up and sniffed. She grabbed the squiddle and held it close and continued to fight. John came closer and hugged his stepsister.  
"Why does my daddy have to fight with mommy? They both left their former wife or his husband to be with each other, why would get angry at each other?" Jade cried.  
"Hey, love is weird. One day you love someone, the next you wanna kill 'em. But that doesn't mean that'll happen to you. You just gotta find that right one and be sure. And if you're wrong, that's okay. I love ya sis." John said rubbing his stepsister's back.  
"But we aren't even related." Jade said quietly.  
"Nonsense. You're my sister from another mother... Father. Dang that sounds better when it's with a boy." John replied.  
Jade smiled a bit.  
"Thanks bro." Jade said hugging John.  
"Love ya too Jade Strider." John said.  
"I am not Dave!" Jade said laughing.  
"Well, you may become Mrs. Strider one day." John said smiling.  
"John!" Jade said giggling.  
John and Jade stayed in Jade's room for the entire night, long after the screaming had stopped, playing games.

...

John and Jade watched John's mother carry her belongings to the car. Jade's father stood there smirking as his former wife left. John was getting to get in the car when Jade grabbed his hand.  
"Bye." She said tears welling in her eyes.  
"Bye sis." John said hugging his sister. Blood or divorce couldn't make them anything less than siblings.  
"Take this." John said handing Jade a piece of paper. Jade unfolded it and read it.  
ectoBiologist.  
"What's this?" Jade asked.  
"My pesterchum username. Message me anytime."  
"Thanks." Jade said crying and hugging John. Slowly they broke away. John got in the car and his mom drove away.  
Jade stood on the curb watching them leave and grow smaller and smaller. She stood there long after they disappeared on the horizon.  
The next day Jade messaged John.

...

"A little boy, eh?" John said looking at Jade's baby.  
"Stop." Jade said smiling.  
"Whatever, might I add that Mrs. Strider makes beautiful babies. You guys should make more." John said joking.  
"Already on it Egbert." Dave said putting an arm around his wife.  
"Dave! The doctor said no sex for a while!" Jade said. She sighed, the men in her life.  
"Hey, I'm making plans, I'm ready to make another with my hot wife." Dave said defending himself.  
"Dave." Jade sighed.  
"Anyway, Egbert me and the Mrs. have some plans for you." Dave said walking over to John and giving him a bro hug.  
"Please don't tell me I'm going to be the father of the next baby." John said dryly.  
"Nah, but you'll be the godfather of this one." Dave replied.  
"Really?" John asked in disbelief.  
"Of course, who else?" Jade said smiling.  
"That's great! But one question, what does that entail for me because all I know is that it sounds important?" John asked.  
"It means you care for my child when I die. And if Harry Potter is to be believed, you also turn into a dog and get sent to prison." Dave replied.  
"Dave! Stop reading your sister's books!" Jade said laughing.  
"I was bored teenager and I didn't want to read Lovecraft." Dave replied.  
They laughed a little and the baby smiled.  
"He smiled!" Jade said in amazement.  
"Gas." Dave and John said simultaneously.  
"You guys!"  
John laughed and Jade sighed.  
"Sorry Jade, anyways, can I hold him?" John asked.  
Jade handed her baby to her brother.  
"Hey little guy." John said to his godson. He smiled his godfather.  
"Aww, he likes me. Maybe when you get bigger we can hang out and watch movies." John said.  
"John you are not showing my son any Nic Cage movies." Dave said.  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Jade, you know you love us." John said smiling.  
"You certainly keep me entertained. We're going to have an interesting life." Jade replied.  
And they did.


End file.
